


Из тьмы к свету

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hickmanavengers, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Ritual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Это их шанс спасти всех. И они готовы пойти на любые жертвы и сделки ради этого.За все великое требуется цена. За великое спасениеСтив - лишь разменная монета, малая часть цены которую каждый из них готов был заплатить.
Relationships: Illuminati(Marvel)/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Из тьмы к свету

— Не так ли, брат? Стив поворачивается к Тони. Он ждёт. Ждёт что сейчас, как обычно Тони поддержит его, встанет по правое плечо в очередном конфликте Он ищет это во взгляде Тони...но его лицо сейчас занавешенно тенью. — Почему тебе нужно всегда всё усложнять, Стив? Он слышит в голосе Тони горечь. *** Он не мог пошевелиться и даже двинуться. Его мышцы, его кости сейчас напоминали желе. Он чувствовал это внутри себя, будто видел себя со стороны.  
Бесполезное и обесиленное тело.


End file.
